User blog:Umbrello/Creepypastas in movie form!
I watch a lot of movies. Since I started reading creepypastas, I find certain films make me feel like I'm watching a creepypasta. Not just any horror movie feels like a creepypasta. They need to have common pasta cliches (which to me are more fun in a movie than in a pasta), or the type of atmosphere or insanity you would expect from some of the more psychological pastas. I wanted to share some creepypasta movies, so here they are. Hopefully, some of you are looking for good movies to watch. Keep in mind that any of these movies that are foreign language are available somewhere online with subtitles. Feel free to suggest more movies. 'Movies with awesome creepypasta cliches:' Don't Click - A korean horror. I think the title says it all. Coming Soon - Thai horror about a haunted movie. I highly recommend this one. One Missed Call - Classic Japanese 'long haired ghost girl' film about people getting voice mails from themselves that foreshadow their death. Dead Silence - A lesser known film by James Wan (Insidious, The Conjuring). It's all about a ventriloquist dummy. Tongue-in-cheek and full of pasta cliches, but entertaining. Stay Alive - Possibly the inspiration for a lot of video game pastas. Kinda cheesey, but entertaining. The Strangers - This one inspires a lot of pastas, I'm sure. If you haven't seen it, you should. Home Movie '- Kids with obvious mental problems not being dealt with properly? Now there's a creepypasta for you! '''Cube '- This is a classic sci-fi horror about people who wake up in a strange place and have no idea how they got there. There's also booby traps. It's actually an amazing film, though the acting could have been better. '''Pulse (Kairo) - Japanese film about the dead coming through to our world through the internet. DO NOT WATCH THE AMERICAN REMAKE! Movies that are like 'mindf*ck' pastas: Enemy '''- This one I watched last night, and it inspired me to make this list. It's the only other Jake Gyllenhaal movie I can stand to watch besides 'Donnie Darko', and he's actually really good in it. A man sees his exact double in a movie and becomes obsessed with meeting him. '''The House at the End of Time - A spanish language film about a woman who is convicted of murdering her husband and son. Did she really do it, or was it the house? Triangle - A masterpiece, in my opinion, about a mysterious ship and a woman who... well... I won't give anything away. The Door - German film about a man who goes through a tunnel to an alternate world that's identicle to his own, but five years in the past. The Uninvited Guest - Spanish language film about a man who thinks someone is secretly living in his house. Very surreal. The Silent House - Uruguayan film about a terrified girl in a house. DO NOT WATCH THE REMAKE! The Forbidden Door - Indonesian film about a sculptor who... well... it's hard to explain, lol. Very surreal. Category:Blog posts